This invention relates to connectors and is particularly directed to universal locks for connecting string or wire and directed to connecting electrical wires. Present wire locks are not universal. They only work on straight wire, of similar diameters when the right size wire lock is used. They do not work for braided wires, a combination of braided and straight wires, straight wires of significantly different diameters (gauges) or when the wrong size wire lock is used.
In an application like electrical appliances or equipment and in running electrical circuits, it is often necessary to connect the ends of two wires together. Frequently, such connections are made using a binding material, such as solder. However, soldering requires proper tools, electrical energy, reinsulating the wires, and considerable skill. Consequently, soldering is not an appropriate method of connection for many purposes.
In other instances, solderless connections may be used. When this is done, care must be taken to assure that adequate electrical contact is established and maintained between the two wires, both during and subsequent to the joining operation. In the past, this was accomplished by stripping the insulation from the ends of the two wires, manually twining the wires together and wrapping the connection with electrical tape. Unfortunately, it was often found that the wires were inadequately twined or had somehow become unwound or separated, so that the electrical connection was sporadic or non-existent.
More recently, wire locks have been proposed comprising generally cup-shaped members into which the ends of the wires to be connected were inserted and, by holding the wires in one hand and rotating the lock with the other, the wire ends become twined and the connection made. However, it has frequently been found that one of the wires was not fully inserted into the lock or slipped during the rotation of the lock so that the desired electrical connection was not achieved. Furthermore, wire locks of the prior art have sometimes become loosened, due to vibration or other causes, with the result that the wires have become separated causing loss of electrical connection and possible short circuits and fire hazards.
A search in the U.S. Patent Office has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1,705,964 J. B. Dempsey Mar. 19, 1929 2,656,204 J. H. Blomstrand Oct. 20, 1953 2,977,403 M. W. Reitz Mar. 28, 1961 3,067,401 C. R. Rhodes Dec. 4, 1962 3,109,051 A. L. Vogel Oct. 29, 1963 3,163,904 R. P. Ziolkowski Jan. 5, 1965 3,347,979 N. E. Hoffman Oct. 17, l967 3,440,335 J. H. Blomstrand Apr. 22, 1969 3,469,020 C. M. Broom et al Sep. 23, 1969 4,739,470 D. Eppler June 19, 1974 4,107,453 B. Erixon Aug. 15, 1978 4,163,868 H. D. Stotts Aug. 7, 1979 ______________________________________
The patent to Dempsey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,964, discloses a connector comprising two relatively rotatable parts indicated in that patent as 1 and 2 between which are coupled at least one wire 11. As shown in that patent's FIG. 3, the wires 12 to be joined by the connector are inserted into the central opening 3, and the two members 1 and 2 are rotated, one relative to the other, to twist the wire 11 around the connectors. However, the structure of the Dempsey connector is vastly different from that of the present invention and would be subject to slippage, as described above.
The patent to Broom et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,020, is directed to an electrical spider connector wherein each of the conductors 3 have their stripped ends 5, 6 and 7 wrapped with wire at locations 8. However, the wire which wraps the conductors is not coupled to the conductor, as is done in the present invention.
The patent to Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,051, is directed to an electrical wire connector 10 comprising a twisting cap 11, a locking element 12 and a lower member 13. The locking element 12 is located intermediate the twisting cap 11 and lower member 13, with lower member 13 being bonded by adhesive means to the twisting cap 11. The bared ends of conductors 18, 19 and 20 are threaded through elongated slots 12a and 12b of the locking element 12 and upwardly into cap 11, so that, when the conductors are grasped and twisting cap 11 is turned, with locking element 12 being stationary, the bared ends of the conductors are forcibly twisted together. The Vogel connector is somewhat similar to that of the present invention, except that Vogel has his twisting cap 11 adhesively bonded to his lower member 13. However, this means that the user must grip the conductors to be joined with one hand and twist the connector with the other hand. This still permits slippage of one conductor with respect to the other. With the device of the present invention, both conductors are inserted into the connector and the user holds them against the bottom part of the connector while the upper part is rotated to make the connection. In this way, slippage between the conductors is prevented.
The Stotts patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,868, discloses a connector having a base 10 and a cap 11 which are threadedly coupled to each other, but are permitted to rotate in only one direction. The cap 11 includes a plurality of teeth 22 which project downwardly toward the base 10 and are positioned to cooperatively interfit with the circular ratchet 18 of the base 10. Conductor wires 30 are inserted through the holes 15 in the base member 10 and upward through the insulation cutter 12 positioned in the cap 11. The cap and base are then rotated, relative to each other, in the direction permitted by the ratchet 18 and teeth 22.
The Rhodes patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,401, teaches a connector having a wire braid 1 located within a plastic sleeve 10. Pins 4 and 5 are inserted within the braid 1 to accomplish the electrical connection. However, no twisting or wrapping of the wires, subsequent to insertion of the pins 4 and 5, is used to make the connection.
The remaining patents located in the search are of general interest only. Thus, none of the prior art connectors teaches easy or convenient means for making and unmaking electrical connections. Consequently, none of the prior art connectors have been entirely satisfactory.